


Para toda la vida

by ElisaSolis3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-05-06 21:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaSolis3/pseuds/ElisaSolis3
Summary: Stiles es un niño muy curioso que le encanta investigar todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Gran parte del tiempo se la pasa en el bosque viendo todo lo que encuentra, en uno de esos días en los que camina por el bosque sin ningún tipo de preocupación, encuentra a alguien que le acompañara para toda la vida.





	Para toda la vida

Stiles termino de cenar y salió corriendo de su casa para ir al bosque, gran parte de su tiempo lo pasaba ahí. Un niño de 6 años curioso con hiperactividad era como tener a una compradora compulsiva en una tienda de rebajas y ofertas. Claro que Stiles siempre tenía cuidado de no tocar o agarrar todo lo que encontraba.

Stiles caminaba en el bosque jugando con una vara que encontró, la luz del sol aún era visible. En algún punto del bosque un niño de 7 años, cabello negro, ojos verdes, moreno; que intentaba controlarse. Solto un rugido que a Stiles le llamo la atención y decidió buscar el origen.

Derek se encontraba recargado en las raíces de un árbol, sus ojos ahora eran ámbar, sus garras sobresalen y sin duda alguna, cualquiera que pasara cerca le vería asustado o curioso, no importa, el punto es que lo verían.

Stiles escuchaba más cerca los gruñidos y la respiración pesada y fuerte. A llegar a un árbol se percato de que detrás de este es de donde provienen los gruñidos, así que se aventuro y camino para rodear el árbol y lograr dar con lo que provocó que su radar de curiosidad se activará. Claro, no esperaba ver a un niñoo de 7 años con garras y colmillos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Largo- susurró Derek molesto y temeroso de que el niño saliera herido.

-¿Quieres que llame a mi mamá?- preguntó Stiles con miedo, no miedo a Derek o lo que este le pudiera hacer, miedo a que le pasara algo a Derek, puede que no conociera a ese chico pero entendia que la estaba pasando mal y eso le hacía sentir mal.

-Solo- a Derek comenzo a costarle mas trabajo controlarse -¡Vete!- le escupió con miedo e ira.

Stiles se sentía impotente al no poder ayudar al chico que tenía enfrente. 

-Por favor dejame ayudarte- le pidio Stiles.

-Bien- dijo Derek con dificultad -busca- solto un rugido -una flor morada- cerro sus ojo fuertemente -es un tallo verde con flores moradas.

-Okey, espera aqui- Derek asintió y Stiles salio corriendo en busca del tallo verde con flores moradas, Stiles ya las había visto antes, en una parte del bosque había muchas. El una vez le llevó varias a su mamá, ella le regaño por agarrar plantas del bosque, diciendo que era, posiblemente, venenosa. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, de hecho solo tardo en ir y regresar.

-Ten- se la dio a Derek, quien la tomo y comenzo a sentirse débil pues esta planta era veneno para él, gracias a eso logró apaciguar su cambio un poco y ahora estaba bañado en sudor y la planta permanecía tirada en el suelo. -¿Ya estas mejor?- Derek ni siquiera noto que Stiles segui ahí.

-No puedes decírselo a nadie- le pido Derek.

-Si, no se lo dire a nadie- Stiles le dio una sonrisa que le daba a casi todo el mundo.

-Bien- Derek se levanto para regresara su casa.

-Espera- le pidió Stiles y Derek le miro para que le dijera que quería -¿Como te llamas?

-Derek- le respondio -Me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué era lo que te estaba pasando?- y gracias a esa pregunta Derek recordo que hablaba con un humano y que es mismo humano le vio transformado.

-Bien- le dijo mientras se sentaba a las raíces del árbol, Stiles se sentó frente a él para escuchar lo que le tenía que decir -Escucha no debes decirle a nadie lo que viste ni lo que te contaré, ¿okey?- Stiles asintió con su cabeza frenéticamente -Soy un hombre lobo, se que no lo creerías pero es verdad, lo que viste es como soy cuando me transformo y no puedes decírselo a nadie.

-La verdad no me creerian, mis papas van a decir que miento y mis profesores igual y- Stiles no siguió hablando.

-¿Y?

-Y me tengo que ir.

-¿Qué?- pregunto triste y molesto Derek, aunque no sabe porque le importaría que se fuera el niño. Stiles se levantó y se sacudió la tierra y hojas que se quedaron en su ropa.

-Perdón, mi mama me va a regañar si no llego ahora. Adiós- comenzó a correr.

-¡Espera!- ahora fue Derek quien se lo pido; Stiles se detuvo y se giró para verlo -¿Como te llamas?

-¡Stiles!- le grito mientras se iba.

-¡Yo me llamo Derek!- le grito, aunque no sabe porque lo hizo, quizá solo porque lo ayudo. Claro, esa no es una historia que contaria. Derek caminaba de regreso a su casa maldiciendo porque le dijo su nombre a Stiles y luego se lo gritó, sin dudas eso fue vergonzoso para él.

_______-----------_______

Ahora Derek esperaba en el bosque al niño que vio hace unos dias, ¿por qué? no sabe. Hace tres días que no lo ve, eso cambia hoy, cuando a sus fosas nasales llega el olor del niño. Sin perder más tiempo se pone a correr hacia el niño, al ir acercándose escucha que esta con alguien y eso le enfurece mucho, tanto que gruñe y saca sus garras dejando brillar sus ojos en ámbar.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó con miedo su amigo, Scott, a Stiles.

-No- niega Stiles quien esta agachado jugando con una cría de conejo.

-Mejor vámonos- le pide Scott mirando detrás de su espalda.

-Vete tú- le dice Stiles -si yo me voy mi mamá ya no me va dejar salir, ademas sabes cómo llegar.

-Bien, te veo luego- se despide Scott antes de irse corriendo. Stiles se queda jugando con el bebé conejo hasta que siente una respiración en su nuca y voltea su cabeza mirando arriba para ver de quién se trata.

-Hola- le saluda Stiles cuando ve quien es -¿Qué pasó Derek?

-¿Por qué no has venido?- le reclama molesto mientras ve como Stiles se levanta con el conejo en los brazos y le sonríe.

-Es que mi papa y Jordan no quieren que venga, pero como dije que vendría con Scott me dejaron venir.

-Bien, pero no quiero que dejes de venir de nuevo- Stiles asiente y deja al conejo irse, a Derek le gusto Stiles, pero no lo sabía pues todo lo que sentia no lo entendia, ahora que su hermana Laura, su mamá Thalía y su tio Peter se lo explicaron, entendió que le gusta Stiles -Me gustas- le soltó de repente. Derek vivió gran parte de su vida dentro de casa y el bosque para evitar transformaciones, nunca interactúa con otros niños o niñas, de echó, Stiles era el único niño que conoce. Gracias a eso no tenia vergüenza alguna de decir lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Esa confesión provocó que Stiles se sonrojara, los unicos niños que le habian dicho eso fueron Theo, quien era un año más grande que él, y Jackson se lo dijo después de que Stiles le pregunto por que le molestaba. 

-Tu tambien me gustas- Derek sonrió como tonto después de que Stiles se lo dijera.

-Ahora eres mi novio, Laura dice que eso pasa después de que te digo que me gustas y que tu me dices que te gusto- probablemente Derek seguía siendo demasiado inocente. 

-Pero no podemos ser novios- Derek se enojo por lo que le dijo Stiles -Jordan dice que primero van a una cita y luego tiene que conocerse y también tienen que ir a otra cita y luego otra para después darse un beso y luego le pide que sea su novio... o creo que primero le pide ser su novio y luego la cita y luego el beso, no sé, no puse atención cuando me lo explico.

-Pero tu me gustas y yo te gusto, ya somos novios- dijo molesto Derek.

-Pero no me lo has pedido y tampoco me has llevado a una cita.

-Y no lo haré porque ya somos novios y ahora tu haces lo que yo digo.

-Entonces no quiero ser tu novio- Stiles se cruzó de brazos dándole la espalda a Derek haciendo un puchero con su labios.

-Eso no lo decides tú- le dijo molesto Derek e hizo lo mismo que Stiles pero frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Pues entonces ya no me gustas!- le gritó el castaño.


End file.
